Liege Maximo
Liege Maximo is one of the Original 13 transformers. Origins Note: This info will come from Transformers 2 in Jazz265's story Liege Maximo (born Zeta Prime) was one of the Thirteen created to assist Primus in his battle with Unicron. However over time, power corupted most of the Thirteen and most betrayed each other and abandoned thier duties. After most were dead, the damage they caused left a third of Cybertron in ruin and the planet was running low on ressurces.. Zeta Prime proposed a vision to the six remaining Prime's. He would create a faction in which he would lead to head out to the star's to obtain resources from other life forms to keep thier planet alive (and Primus who lived within the core). Zeta Prime was given the rank of "Liege Maximo" and gained a loyal follower named Jhiaxus who became his second in command and had the rank of "Liege Centuro". Over the years his group obtained many resources and Cybertron became the universes crown jewel. Zeta Prime became idolisted by many cybertrionions, including a gladiator Megatronus and his Clerk friend Orion Pax . However after time Zeta felt that the other Primes were still corrupted and would betray each other. So he planned to have them killed by some of his assassins. But Orion researched into Liege's journey's and discovered a horrible truth. Zeta Prime, using his rank as an another name was stealing the rescources even killing sentinent beings. Orion pleaded to the other Primes to head his warnings, but the Primes were less than concerned an ignored the warnings. However Savage Prime was murdered by an unknown assassin, after this the Prime's investigated them selve's and discovered the truth. The Prime's battle Zeta in a never ending dead lock. Alchemist Prime made the ultimate sacrifice and gave his life to seal both in the centre of another planet by mean's of a space bridge. However this did not stop things as a war soon after escalated caused by Megatronus (now Megatron). IT was revlead that Megatron was left in charge of Zeta's group by Jhiaxus while he went into hidding and named the faction "Decepticons". But neither Zeta/Liege Maximo or Alchemist were never to be heard from again Fiction Jazz265 Continuty Transformers Relationships *Megatron/Megatronus Zeta was impressed with Megatron's ability's and was determind to recruit him.Megatron at first had ill fealing about it but soon saw Zeta's point of view and followed him without the knowlage of anyone else. *Jhiaxus He was his first follower and second-in-command. Jhiaxus is very loyal to the Liege and has quite often stuck his nose out for him. In turn, Jhiaxus has grown on Zeta and does sometimes protect him. *Orion Pax/Optimus Prime Zeta has never been fond of Orion, escially when Orion discovered Zeta's secrect. *The Primes Zeta loved his brother's but belived that they were to stuck up to fix tiher planet and tried to murder them after only a few remained, only to be imprissoned inside another planet *Primus Dispite lossing his way, Zeta has still stayed in touch with Primus and claims to be comiting all the crimes he has for the god. Appearances/Actors Jazz265 Continuty *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (Mentioned only) - Trivia *In Jazz265 continuty his original name is Zeta Prime and was the founder of the Decepticons and Megatron Master and a member of the dynasty of the Primes Gallery Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Autobots Leaders Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Jazz265 Decepticons Category:Transformers Jazz265 Autobots